


Relapses

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Fluff pieces (HiJack, JiMitri) [6]
Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: FWP, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Another follow up to the ficSoulmarkSo far, since finding their respective soulmarkers, Dimitri and Jack were the most shameless between them and their own partners when showing their affections. But what happens when there's a lack of boyfriends showing their affection?Or,When Jim and Hiccup find out another thing about having a soulmark.





	1. A little late

It was Hiccup's birthday, and he couldn't celebrate it with Jack. Professor North won an all-expense paid hotel stay for the weekend, so Jack and his family were out in the city. It would be fine if it was just the weekend, but the family left as early as Friday to make the most of it. His soulmark was throbbing slightly, like an ache making itself known. It wasn't particularly painful, but it was hard to ignore half the time.

"He leans in closer, brushing his stray fringe from his face and behind his ear, staring adoringly at his lovely blue eyes and wondering how he got this lucky..."

Jim glared at him, a blush staining his cheeks as he stops Dimitri's hand from doing the narration, "Hiccup," he groused, "I am up to HERE with your bullshit."

Dimitri smiled, "I think it was pretty spot on, to be honest." he said. "You do have awesome eyes."

"Yeah, you would, dimwit." Jim rolled his eyes, frustrated with his involuntary heart dance. "and they're just eyes."

Jamie laughed at their antics, throwing an arm around Astrid and she leans in closer. "Just call him, Hiccup." he said, "or video chat him, if you want to see his face. I mean, it's your birthday. I'm surprised he hasn't called yet... or video chatted."

"It's his time with family, something even Professor North and Nurse Thiana sorely needed." Hiccup sighed, shaking his head. "And, you know, maybe... I didn't.... tell him about what's special about today?"

Astrid blinked, before scowling at her friend. "Hiccup, you can't be serious." she shook her head, "You don't even know each others' birthdays?"

"Well, I know his." Hiccup corrected, and this only made the blond glare at him more. "It's just... I come from money, and even you got stressed when we dated, wondering what to get me."

Jamie blinked, staring at them both. "Whoa, you guys dated?"

"An experimental thing, really." Astrid shrugged, "My folks work for his dad, we bonded during every '_Bring your kid to work_' day. We wondered what dating was like, some time during middle school."

Hiccup continued, "Realized we were pretty much acting the same towards each other towards the end of the year, and a surprised comment from Snotlout about how he had no idea we were even together made us revert back to being just friends." he finished. "Don't worry, Jamie, she's all yours. I mean, you even have mutual marks, so..." Then, he sighed once more. "You know who else has mutual marks? Me and Jack..."

"Oh god, stop him before he makes another narration." Jim pleaded, "Dimwit doesn't need more egging on."

Hiccup shook his head, narrowing his eyes, "He pretends he doesn't really care much, being so highly regarded by someone, so adored, but his heart sings at the mere thought..." he trailed off as the bell rang.

"Oh my god, I never thought I'd say this, but I need to get to class." Jim got up from his seat, absently sparing a moment to give Dimitri a kiss in the cheek, before freezing. Even his boyfriend was surprise. "Did I just—"

Hiccup smiled smugly, "He is surprised, as he finally lets himself get carried away with his true feelings and—"

"Ugh, I'm so blaming you for this, dude." Jim groused, storming off. 

Dimitri leaned forward to the freckled brunette, "And I'm so gonna owe you for this, man."

And the guy repaid him by sending Jack a text, and told him about Hiccup's birthday. The freckled brunette got a video message from Jack towards the end of the day. And he was singing a birthday greeting.

"_Hey Hic, I know I'm on the run._  
_Time flies, when you're having fun_  
_I wake up, the day is almost done_  
_And you're sixteen now._

_I guess you wanna know_  
_Why I'm on the phone_  
_It's been a day or so_  
_I know it's kinda late_  
_But happy birthday_."

Hiccup bursted out laughing, shaking his head, and his heart fluttering with affection. He exit the video file, and looked up Jack's name in Messenger. He clicked on the video camera icon.

"HIC!" Jack immediately grinned as he came up, "I can't believe you didn't tell me it was your birthday!"

Hiccup smiled at his boyfriend fondly, a light ache and longing making it known in his heart, "Yeah, well, I didn't wanna trouble you," he said. "or cut in with your family time."

"You kidding? Dude, they wouldn't mind if I take a moment or two. They love you. Look, look," Jack adjusted the angle, and Hiccup blinked as Jack's family comes to view, even with the younger sisters, Emma and Pippa. "Say hi guys!" Jack's voice called out offcam.

"Happy birthday!"

"Stay healthy, boy."

"Don't forget to floss!"

"Give us candy!"

Hiccup laughed, nodding to them in thanks, before Jack's face came back to view. "And there you have it." He grinned, "we're going off to dinner now, but I'll call you later, all right? Tuck you in for bed time."

"Okay, thanks Jack."

"Of course, Hic." Jack smiled at him, "Happy birthday again. I miss you. Like, you have no idea how bad. Like, dude, if I could just fly...."

Hiccup smiled coyly, as he feels his soulmark's ache less prominent now. "Oh, I think I do." he said. "I miss you, too."


	2. Back so soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I envision Jim's scooter:  


Jim didn't think it was a big deal, when Dimitri told him he'd have to go home to Russia for a week, something about a property dispute at their country home. His parents were rather old, as they had Dimitri late in their marriage. So, they needed him around to help them with simple house chores. Jim understood, he was almost in the same boat, after all, having to help his mom bus tables when he wasn't in school, and had to give his stepdad massages whenever his phantom pains acted up. He was certain he'd be fine for a few days without his boyfriend.

But he was wrong, boy, was he wrong. He was fine the first two days (or he could deny it better then), but on the third day, he was halfway to his boyfriend's home when he realized Dimitri wouldn't home yet. Now, he was nearly at wits end, and the fourth day was just starting.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but..." Jim huffed, looking at Hiccup. "Can you make one of your narrations again?"

Chagrined, the freckled brunette rubbed the back of his head. "Er, that... was mostly inspired from... me missing Jack, though." he said. "I'm drawing a blank now."

"Man, I still wish you guys got it on camera." Jack sighed, shaking his head as he one-arm hugged his boyfriend. "But hey, he coped that way. Maybe you could do it, too. Come on, do me and Hiccup."

Jamie narrowed his eyes as he walked alongside Jim, "You heard how wrong that sounded yourself, right?"

"Hmph," Jim grunted, eyes narrowed and staring hardly towards Jack and Hiccup walking in front of him. "Jack and Hiccup are walking side by side to school, the lucky bastards. The end."

Jamie snorted a laughter, while Jack and Hiccup shared similar expressions of mild offense. But they both knew how the soulmark could get bothersome, especially when aware of a particular long distance between soulmates. The fact that Jim was voicing out how much he misses Dimitri was telling enough. He didn't even feel like riding his scooter to school for once. Astrid told them a day before that she had seen him almost run to a few trash bins and even a tree the first two days of Dimitri being gone, so it was just as well.

"Jimmy!"

Jim blinked, not believing his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was enveloped in Dimitri's arms and lifted off the floor. Everyone stopped and stared at the sight of the display in the middle of the hall. Then, realizing it was a soulmarked couple, they continued on their way.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jim pulled back, though he did keep his hands on Dimitri's arms. He gripped on them tightly, as if to ascertain that the guy was really in front of here. "you're here! I thought you wouldn't be back until the weekend."

Dimitri pulled his boyfriend back onto his chest, "I was, really. And damn, was it hard to get a last minute ticket back." he sighed, feeling relieved as his soulmark finally stopped throbbing. "But on the first day, I was caught in Jetlag for the entire day, that's way longer than usual. Or how it was in the past. And my head was in the clouds most of the time anyway to be of any help to my folks. Actually, I think worrying over me got in the way from focusing on the property concerns. Decided to send me back, and Vlad's going to look after them in my stead." He sighed as he finished, practically hugging Jim's head already. "Sorry, pup, I know you're not big on the PDA, but I really can't help myself now."

"No, I get it." Jim pulled back, and before Dimitri could protest, he stands on his tip toes to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "I totally do."


End file.
